Vehicle insurance policies may be based, at least in part, on information related to a vehicle insurance policy applicant, such as age of the applicant, gender of the applicant, number of prior insurance claim(s) that the applicant has submitted, driving record of the applicant, etc. Vehicle insurance policies may also be based, at least in part, on information related to a driving routine associated with the vehicle insurance policy applicant, such as where the insurance applicant lives and where the applicant drives to work.
Various sensors, such as seat belt sensors, seat occupancy sensors, vehicle telematics sensors, infrared sensors, vibration sensors, image sensors, ultrasonic sensors, etc., are being incorporated within modern-day vehicles. Data derived from associated sensors is used to monitor and/or control vehicle operation.